Pactum
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: " Supongo que sabes quien soy." " No es muy difícil adivinarlo. No sé como hicieron para encontrar la barrera y atravesarla, pero supongo que debe ser algo de importancia para que el mismo rey de los humanos en persona haya decidido venir." [UA] [ChariNina] [Primera parte de la serie de One Shots titulada El Rey y el Dragón]


**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Bahamut /Rage of Bahamut Virgin Soul_ no me pertenece, sino a Cygames y MAPPA. Sólo la historia es mía.

 **Summary:** "−Supongo que sabes quien soy." "−No es muy difícil adivinarlo. No sé como hicieron para encontrar la barrera y atravesarla, pero supongo que debe ser algo de importancia para que el mismo rey de los humanos en persona haya decidido venir. _"_ ● [UA] [ChariNina] [Primera parte de la serie de One Shots _El Rey y el Dragón_ ]

* * *

 _ **Pactum**_

* * *

El pequeño ejercito caminaba por una estrecha vereda en medio del bosque, armas en mano y atentos a cualquier ruido extraño que pudieran percibir además del de sus armaduras, el ondear de los estandartes en el viento y el relinchar ocasional de los caballos que los acompañaban.

Después de muchos días de haber llegado al este del continente sin una pista mas que la página de un muy antiguo libro y rumores de avistamientos en el lugar, el grupo de hombres se había dispuesto buscar en sus profundidades por muchos días sin éxito y descanso. Cuando pensaban que el viaje había sido en vano y que lo que estaban buscando no existía, lo encontraron.

En ese bosque existía una poderosa barrera mágica invisible a los ojos humanos.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que el hechicero que los acompañaba pudiera hacer una fisura, la cual mantendría abierta mientras ellos se encontraran del otro lado. Después de algunos minutos encontraron la estrecha vereda que llevaban un par de horas siguiendo.

Habían estado cabalgando por una gran curva cuando al llegar a su final la procesión se detuvo de repente. Delante de ellos, el terreno cambio considerablemente. Seguía siendo verde hasta donde la vista alcanzaba pero la vegetación dejó de mostrarse inaccesible para dejar paso a un enorme claro.

Y en medio de la hierba se encontraba un grupo pequeño de dragones.

Sus posturas denotaban precaución y sus enormes ojos no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos. Los habían estado esperando.

−Vuelvan por donde han venido humanos. Seremos generosos y los dejaremos marchar en paz si deciden hacerlo− una gruesa voz en el grupo se escuchó potente en el lugar a pesar de que éste nunca abriera sus fauces.

Por su parte a la cabeza del grupo y luciendo controlado como de costumbre el hombre en armadura plateada avanzó con su caballo hasta posicionarse a la mitad del claro seguido de cerca por su capitán. Cuando habló lo hizo de manera imperiosa−. Soy Charioce Decimoséptimo, rey de los hombres. He venido hasta aquí exigiendo una audiencia con aquel que rige estas tierras. Seré yo quien sea generoso con ustedes, dependiendo si obtengo lo que quiero o no.

−Se te niega dicha audiencia, así que ya pueden dar media vuelta y marcharse –el dragón avanzó un poco hacia él como advertencia.

Con una expresión cautelosa, el capitán de los Caballeros Onyx se dirigió a sus hombres −. ¡Mantengan su posición hasta que Su Majestad lo ordene!

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento un fuerte aleteo en el cielo los distrajo a todos, incluido a los dragones.

En medio de ambos grupos un dragón rojo aterrizó de forma limpia sobre el césped. Éste era un poco más grande que el dragón negro con el cual Charioce había intercambiado palabras antes y mucho más grande que cualquiera de los otros, a pesar de ser enormes. Se movía con inesperada gracia, con un porte que nunca había visto en otros seres; ni siquiera en los demonios que antes se alzaban orgullosos. En sus adentros el monarca no pudo negar que era una criatura que a pesar del peligro que emanaba poseía algo que lo hacía atrayente, incluso bello.

No cabía duda. Ese era el dragón que había estado buscando.

−Deduzco que tú eres el líder de los dragones – rompió el silencio fuerte y claro mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia arriba sin dejarse intimidar por el dragón. Al oírlo, éste bajo su enorme cabeza dirigiendo su mirada dorada hacia él −. Supongo que sabes quien soy.

−No es muy difícil adivinarlo– Charioce, quien siempre mantenía un rictus serio sin importar qué dejó entrever una minúscula mueca de sorpresa al escuchar la suave voz femenina flotar en el aire−. No sé como hicieron para encontrar la barrera y atravesarla, pero supongo que debe ser algo de importancia para que el mismo rey de los humanos en persona haya decidido venir.

Acercándose al dragón rojo, el dragón negro se dirigió a ella −. Por favor regresa adentro, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. No debiste haber venido y...-

Como nunca antes viró su enorme cuerpo y extendiendo sus enormes alas lanzó un gruñido bajo y siseante de advertencia que lo hizo guardar silencio. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no le permitiría que la avergonzara todavía más frente a los humanos. Giró hacia Charioce de nuevo–. Los escucharemos, antes de decidir cualquier cosa –sentenció de pronto.

Ante eso él bajó con maestría del enorme caballo en el cual había cabalgado por horas. Quitó el pesado yelmo de su cabeza y se acercó hasta la criatura la cual decidió que se mostraría ante él para el diálogo que mantendrían. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un resplandor cegador.

Cuando la luz se disipo donde antes había estado la enorme mole de músculos se encontraba una menuda jovencita que portaba un vestido color marfil. Su cabello era de un suave color rosado cayendo a la altura de su mentón de forma asimétrica y sus ojos de un carmín profundo los cuales lo observaban únicamente con enorme curiosidad.

El líder de los dragones no era más que una adolescente.

−¿Cómo es que han dado con nuestra aldea? –preguntó con desconcierto −. La última vez que un rey humano logró contactar con nosotros fue hace casi mil años y nuestros antepasados se aseguraron de que ningún otro lograra encontrarnos.

−Parece ser que tus antepasados no hicieron bien su trabajo. En mi poder esta la ultima evidencia escrita de su existencia que los tuyos no pudieron destruir antes de desaparecer.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –en ese momento la chica puso brazos en jarras.

−La fuerza de tu estirpe –soltó sin tapujos. No estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo, pues era con lo que en esos momentos menos contaba−. Que tomen su lugar en mi ejercito.

−Nosotros dejamos de involucrarnos en los problemas de las tres facciones hace muchísimos siglos, tantos que hemos perdido la cuenta –su tono era tranquilo−. Ni siquiera tenemos contacto con los Dioses, cuya relación con nosotros por lo menos llego a ser cordial. Lo lamento, pero no podemos ayudarles.

Una leve sonrisa cruel se instaló en el rostro masculino mientras su mano se posaba en la empuñadura de su espada de forma sugerente. Ella percatarse no hizo mas que elevar una ceja con escepticismo−. No has entendido. No importa cual sea tu respuesta, no pienso irme de aquí sin obtener lo que he venido a buscar.

−¿Es una amenaza?

−No, es una aseveración.

Se hizo el silencio. Y luego la risa de la chica inundó el lugar. Ésta era bonita como ella misma; ligera y musical. Acababa de insultar al monarca más poderoso de toda Mistarcia como si le acabaran de contar la broma más divertida de todas. Se notaba que no tenía ni idea con quien hablaba y no tardó alguien en hacérselo saber.

−Que atrevimiento –el hombre con armadura negra detrás del rey se hizo escuchar una vez que la breve risa de la chica terminó. La mirada que ese hombre le lanzó desde su caballo a unos metros de ellos era la más fría que había visto nunca−. Ninguna falta de respeto hacia Su Majestad será tolerada. Es mejor que aceptes lo dicho por él si no quieres ver correr la sangre de los tuyos por tus tierras, _niña_.

Sin dejarse intimidar y enfadada sostuvo la mirada del soldado unos segundos para después acortar la distancia que la separaba del rey y quedar frente a frente. A tal cercanía la diferencia de estatura entre ambos era mas que obvia, llegándole apenas a los hombros.

−Él se equivoca, lo sé muy bien. Eres Charioce, el Decimoséptimo de tu nombre. Eres un líder sin escrúpulos que hace lo imposible por obtener lo que quiere y que siempre lo consigue. No te importó llevar a los demonios a la esclavitud aun cuando había muchos inocentes y enemistarte con los dioses después de incontables siglos de relación. Y ahora vienes a exigirnos obediencia hacia ti, que peleemos por una razón que no te has dignado a explicar. Espero que puedas ver el porque me parece divertido− a esas alturas su rostro iba perdiendo su expresión suave e iba haciéndose férreo−. Tu soldado habla de respeto, pero el único que ha venido a insultarnos eres tú, con tu soberbia tan propia de los reyes que te precedieron. Reyes que por siglos se aprovecharon de la simpatía y benevolencia que siempre despertaron en nosotros y nos trataron como simples animales que se encargaban de limpiar el desastre que su avaricia y egoísmo les ocasionaba. Apuesto a que tus registros no mencionan eso, ¿cierto? –al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió−. No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error. Y es mejor que no vuelvas a amenazarnos porque quien parece no tener idea de con quien se esta metiendo y de quien será la sangre que corra, eres tú. No te tengo miedo.

El silencio que siguió podía cortarse con el filo de una espada, hasta que otra breve risa basto para que más de uno se sorprendiera.

El rey había reído.

No pudo evitarlo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que alguien le había hablado así, tan abiertamente? Nudillos casi blancos a los costados, mejillas arreboladas por la furia, ojos con determinación avasallante y sin una pizca de temor.

Porque lo vio en sus ojos, no se tentaría el corazón en acabar con él aun cuando detestara la idea. Aun cuando desconocía el poder con el cual él contaba.

Dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida por la seguridad y dignidad de los suyos. Para que nadie se atreviera a pisotearlos de nuevo.

 _Oh, ironía del destino. Era la prueba que no se había equivocado al ir ahí._

Por su parte ella pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación en segundos. ¿En serio era tan cínico? Pero claro que sí, ni siquiera debió molestarse en pensarlo. Y antes de echárselo en cara con total molestia, Charioce se dirigió a ella nuevamente como si el anterior episodio no hubiese pasado.

−¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

−¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por qué estas tan empecinado en esto? –ignoro su pregunta−. Por lo que sé de ti, a estas alturas ya hubieses tratado de arrasar este lugar tal como hiciste con Cocytus. ¿Qué te está deteniendo?

−Ese asunto no te concierne –espetó cortante −. Lo único que deberían saber es que los necesito en la capital cuanto antes como línea de defensa y que no solo ustedes se verán beneficiados de pelear a mi lado. Una vez que todo termine serán libres de regresar a sus tierras y tienen mi palabra que no volverán a saber de mi jamás. Pronto todo acabará para todos.

La forma en la cual pronunció esa última frase le hizo sentir como su estómago daba un vuelco inexplicable. Lo había pronunciado de una forma tan certera y definitiva... le dio un mal presentimiento _._

Tal vez ellos vivían excluidos del mundo y no sabían todo lo que acontecía mas allá de esos bosques y aldeas a sus alrededores, pero los rumores volaban y había uno en particular que comprobó en el momento de conocerlo: Charioce era la soberbia hecha hombre y jamás se rebajaba siquiera a insinuar que necesitaba de otros para sus propósitos. ¿Y acaso no había insinuado eso precisamente? La realización de que lidiaba con algo mucho más serio de lo que había imaginado la golpeó.

−¿A qué te refieres con ello? ¿De qué necesitas que protejamos Anatae?

El hombre frente a ella no hizo más que observarla calladamente con detenimiento. Y eso no se lo toleraría.

Ella nunca deseó ser la líder de los suyos. Era una decisión que Abuela antes de fallecer súbitamente tomó y que por el cariño que le tuvo en vida a la anciana no objetó, aun cuando nunca supo la razón por la cual el consejo no eligió por si solo a alguien mejor capacitado. En ese entonces tenía doce años y desde ese momento nunca paraba en aprender lo más que podía para ser una líder digna de todos bajo la atenta mirada del consejo.

Pero nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Su juventud parecía ser un impedimento para ser tomada realmente en serio, lo sabía. Siempre tratada con el respeto debido por sus mayores por ser hija de quien fuera su padre, pero con un cierto menosprecio por su falta de experiencia. Habían pasado ya cinco años y aun trataban de decidir por ella, de excluirla de asuntos como el que se encontraba frente a sí y el cual trataron de ocultarle de forma descarada.

Estaba harta de los silencios displicentes. De que la trataran como una niña cuando desde que tenia seis años tuvo que ver no sólo por ella, sino también por su madre.

Estaba harta del silencio que ahora el rey de los humanos le daba. De no tener respuestas.

−¿Qué esta pasando realmente? ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto? –de un movimiento impulsivo de su parte lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca izquierda tomándolo desprevenido por la gran fuerza con la cual lo sujetaba, impidiéndole desenfundar la espada. A sus espaldas los caballeros Onyx ya se encontraban con sus armas listas mientras en sus pechos una resplandeciente luz verdosa se observaba. Los dragones habían tomado posición defensiva listos para atacar de ser necesario.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el temblor en el brazo izquierdo del hombre apareció otra vez. No portaba guanteletes, así que la mano que lo sujetaba lo sintió perfectamente junto con el intenso calor que la piel de su brazo desprendía a través de la camisa. Rápidamente con su otra mano él lo sujetó tratando de mitigarlo. Su rostro era imperturbable y el de ella desconcertado. Ninguno hizo nada para terminar su agarre.

Acercándose, el capitán Onyx la amenazó con el filo de su espada −. Aléjate de Su Majestad inmediatamente.

−Estás ardiendo –ignoró al otro hombre. Debió estar herido por la forma en la cual sujetaba firmemente su brazo y éste se había estremecido a su contacto. Y ella lo había lastimado por su insensatez −. Lo lamento mucho, no quise lastimarte. Hay veces en las que no logro controlar mi fuerza. No fue mi intención herirte.

La gelidez tan habitual en los ojos del rubio cambió mientras observaba como con una de sus manos ella tomaba en alto la suya de forma suave y con la otra retiraba con cuidado la manga de su camisa.

El aire la abandonó de golpe.

Venas oscuras sobresalían de forma anormal y enfermiza debajo de brazalete que parecía incrustado en su piel. Ella conocía ese brazalete, lo había visto en un antiquísimo códice que tuvo que estudiar hacía tiempo. No podía equivocarse, su diseño y esa gema eran inconfundibles.

−Imposible –la voz de uno de los dragones no daba crédito a lo que veía. Los demás estallaron en expresiones de sorpresa similares −. Simplemente imposible. El humano tiene en su poder el Dromos.

Esa información sorprendió a Charioce, quien daba por hecho que muy pocos sabían de su existencia, inclusive muchos de los Dioses de mayor jerarquía.

−¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –eran las manos femeninas las que en ese momento temblaban.

− Saqueando los templos sagrados de los Dioses –contestó calmadamente −. Se negaron a proporcionarlo, así que tuve que tomarlo a la fuerza.

−¿En serio estas tan hambriento de poder que saqueaste y asesinaste a los Dioses por ello? ¿Tienes una ínfima idea de lo que tienes en la muñeca? –espetó iracunda.

Detestó como lo miraba. Sabía que no debía importarle lo que esa chiquilla pensara, debió quedarse callado y dejar que la aversión hacia él carcomiera de su memoria ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad que ella le había mostrado un momento atrás y así después doblegarla. Obligarla a marchar a ella y a todos los dragones hacia Anatae, quemar Dankar hasta que quedaran cenizas... pero se halló impedido de hacerlo.

Tomó una decisión impulsiva e impropia de él.

−En mi muñeca está la clave para detener a Bahamut definitivamente.

−Majestad, no lo haga –el hombre tomó a Charioce del hombro en advertencia −. No servirá de nada que ellos lo sepan. Ya la ha escuchado, ellos son iguales que los demonios y los dioses, no ayudaran. Todavia podemos acatar el plan inicial – tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón. Era su responsabilidad guiar al rey cuando se desviara del camino que estaba destinado a seguir.

El monarca se sacudió de un movimiento de su agarre dándole una mirada de advertencia. El soldado no tuvo mas opción que mantenerse callado y retroceder.

−¿Bahamut? –preguntó la chica con rostro desencajado mientras soltaba su brazo –. Hace apenas diez años de su ultima aparición, no puede ser.

−Existe una grieta dimensional en Eibos desde hace años que los científicos más brillantes de la capital han estudiado. Se abrirá y _él_ cruzará. Estaré listo cuando eso suceda− se abstuvo de clarificar _quién y cómo_ abriría tal brecha. No necesitaban saberlo.

−Bahamut no puede ser destruido, todo el mundo sabe eso. Es un ser que no puede morir –espetó el más longevo de los dragones−. El poco conocimiento que ha llegado a nosotros gracias a los antiguos dragones no indica que el poder de Dromos sea suficiente para eliminarlo.

− Ni los mismísimos Zeus y Satán lograron acabar con él, sólo sellarlo. ¿Cómo un arma podría hacerlo?– le dio la razón otra de las bestias.

−¿Cuanto tiempo queda antes de que la grieta se abra?— ignoró la chica brevemente sus congéneres.

−Medio año, máximo.

−Las demás facciones no lo saben. Los dioses no conocen la razon de por qué lo saqueaste− eso era obvio de suponer por el hecho de que era un humano el que portaba la llave de Dromos y no los dioses. Ellos eran en extremo orgullosos y jamás hubiese dejado que alguien de las otras tres razas manejara el arma−. Ellos merecen saberlo. Fueron aliados de la corona, se los debes.

−Ellos nunca fueron nuestros aliados, sólo nos utilizaron para su propio beneficio por milenios. Y yo fui quien le puse fin a ello de una vez por todas. No les debo nada.

Era tanto que asimilar y tan poco el tiempo para ello. El futuro regreso de Bahamut en ese periodo de tiempo tan corto cambiaba todo. De encontrarse sola hubiese llorado y gritado. ¿Significaba que el haber perdido a su padre no había servido de nada después de todo? ¿Que de nuevo tendrían que enterrar seres queridos y levantarse de nuevo de las cenizas? El pecho le dolió de sólo pensarlo.

−¿Realmente Dromos puede ser capaz de derrotarlo? –la chica le preguntó a Charioce con ojos brillosos después de un momento de quietud.

−No puedes estar hablando en serio –el único dragón que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio interrumpió con incredulidad. Su voz era femenina y severa −. ¿No estarás en serio considerando ayudarlo, verdad?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta porque ante ella la chica se encontraba pensativa. Y fue la fragilidad de su rostro por la cual la dragonesa se pronunció fuerte y claro, con molestia y decepción−. Mírenla, tirando a la basura todo lo que le hemos enseñado en estos años por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. En serio esta pensando en ayudar a los humanos cuando su rey se ha presentado sin prueba alguna.

Al escucharla, la aludida giró hacia una de sus más estrictos y críticos maestros−. Creo que él esta diciendo la verdad, Kamari. ¿Por qué otra razón se molestaron en dar con este lugar tan difícil de encontrar? Realmente Bahamut regresará mucho antes de tiempo y tal vez exista una forma de detenerlo de una vez por todas.

−¿No será que la venganza es la que habla por ti, querida? ¿Que pensaría tu padre al verte poner en peligro las vidas de todos nosotros y la de tu madre por una decisión meramente egoísta? Se avergonzaría de ver que menosprecias su sacrificio...

−Kamari, es suficiente –Bakú, uno de los miembros del consejo más respetados, intervino antes que pudiera seguir.

− ¿Olvidan que mi padre no fue el único en morir hace diez años por el daño colateral de Bahamut? –su voz se escuchaba controlada −. Ese día perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, que como mi padre protegieron la aldea. Y de estar con vida, se que él apoyaría cualquier decisión que asegurara el bienestar de Dankar y de su gente. Y también la de todos aquellos que viven mas allá de estos bosques sin importar a que facción pertenezcan. Cada vez que Bahamut aparece sólo deja destrucción y muerte a su paso. Se nos esta presentando la oportunidad de acabar para siempre con ese ciclo, ¿nos quedaremos sin hacer nada?

−¿Entonces estas sugiriendo que nos pongamos a ciega disposición de aquellos que nos traicionaron? ¿Que arriesguemos nuestras vidas y dejemos desprotegida la aldea? ¿Olvidas tú que nuestra intervención esta prohibida? Hicimos un juramento que hemos seguido por casi mil años, ¿nos obligarás a romperlo?

−No los obligaré a nada. El exilio fue el que nos salvó de la extinción y de la conquista de las otras tres facciones y aún no es tiempo para nosotros de salir al mundo exterior – contestó tranquila. Dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Charioce nuevamente, quien había sido testigo de la reveladora discusión. Sostenía de nuevo su brazo, el cual temblaba notablemente mas que hacia un momento. Odiaba más que nada mostrar indicios de debilidad.

Sin pensarlo demasiado ella tomó su brazo otra vez entre sus manos masajeando con sus pulgares la piel que ardía bajo su toque. Además de las venas que saltaban a la vista, su brazo estaba adornado con hematomas que le brindaban un aspecto todavía mas enfermizo−. Estás ardiendo –repitió.

−Estoy bien –no le quitaba la vista de encima. Uno de sus ojos nublado por la ceguera, el otro de un dorado como los rayos del sol.

−No lo estás –su preocupación no sólo evidente en su rostro, sino también en su voz −. Dromos no está diseñado para que un humano maneje su poder, terminará matándote.

−Mi deber es acabar con Bahamut, no importa el costo. Aun si este resulta ser mi vida.

−Porque ¿qué es una vida, cuando puedes salvar miles, cierto?− no fue necesario que le diera la razón, ella lo sabia y también lo podía ver en su mirada.

Pero había algo más en ésta: dolor muy bien camuflado con frialdad. Era el mismo dolor que ella escondía desde hacía diez años. Y no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia el rey que decidió cargar con la responsabilidad que nunca nadie intentó siquiera, aquel que había hecho cosas despreciables pero que también estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida en favor no únicamente de la sobrevivencia de su raza sino de cuatro, aun cuando eso último no fuera intencional.

Pasando su mirada de su brazo a su rostro, lo recorrió con detenimiento hasta parar en su ojo cegado. Una de sus manos viajó de su brazo a su mejilla mientras se paraba de puntillas para poder ver mejor lo que, estaba segura, otra de las consecuencias de usar el arma. Su rostro de pronto a una distancia que podía describirse como escandalosa tanto por parte de humanos como de dragones, quienes observaban la escena incomodos por la siempre imprudente chica.

−Has perdido la vista del ojo también.

−Aun puedo verte con uno solo –respondió con calma. La observaba de tal forma que no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo por temor a que un sonrojo adornara sus mejillas. Nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma.

Guardó silencio un momento y cuando lo miró de nuevo preguntó en un susurro que sólo él escuchó −. ¿Tú también perdiste a alguien importante, verdad?

Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción cuando después de largos segundos el contestó de forma casi inaudible−. Mi madre.

Había hablado el hombre y no el rey. Era increíble como alguien podía ser tan cruel pero al mismo tiempo estar dispuesto a morir por una causa mayor. Los humanos eran fascinantes y ese en particular de un momento a otro había despertado en ella un sentimiento de protección que sólo su madre hasta ese momento había despertado.

 _La idea de que muriera se le antojó insoportable e injusta._

Con un asentimiento lo soltó y volvió a hablar en un tono en el cual todos la escucharan.

−Charioce Decimoséptimo. Eres un rey déspota y un brutal conquistador. El pueblo de Dankar y yo no estamos de acuerdo con tus métodos y nunca lo estaremos y llegará el día en el cual debas afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones –aclaró con tono definitivo −. Pero también reconozco que eres un rey que ha brindado seguridad a los suyos como nunca antes se ha visto en la historia de Mistarcia y de los hombres. Y lo que estás apunto de hacer... simplemente no puedo dejar que lo hagas solo –sabia que su decisión no sería bien recibida, pero no se detuvo−. No pondré en juego la vida de ninguno de los míos, pero puedo responder por mí misma. Iré a la capital y lucharé _a_ _tu lado_ si retiras a tus hombres y mantienes la localización de este lugar en secreto.

−¿Crees ser suficiente para tal tarea? ¿Por qué marcharme con un solo dragón cuando puedo tenerlos a todos?–no pudo evitar provocarla.

−Hay una razón por la cual soy la líder de mi gente. Te sorprenderías al ver lo que soy capaz de hacer −le acusó con un mohín de molestia que él secretamente encontró encantador.

Dos dragones fueron los que se manifestaron con preocupación al escucharla.

−¡Tú eres la líder de nuestro clan, no puedes marcharte!

−Iré contigo. Sé que sólo soy un viejo pero aún tengo bastante fuerza para protegerte. No podemos dejar que marches sola.

Se dirigió directamente a ellos −. Kamari, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero te pido humildemente que tomes el mando mientras yo esté lejos. Con tu guía no tendrán de que preocuparse –con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió al dragón negro −. Bakú, sabes cuanto te estimo pero no puedo permitir que vayas. Jamás le quitaría a Dankar uno de sus guerreros más fuertes en estos momentos y también sería incapaz de separarte de tu familia –el hijo de Bakú al igual que su padre había perecido hacia diez años, por lo cual él se había hecho cargo de la seguridad de su nuera y nietos desde entonces −. Aun así seré egoísta una vez más y te pediré que protejas a mi madre si algo llegase a ocurrir. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

−Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo –suspiró resignado al ver su resolución. Era igual de testaruda que su padre−. Sólo te pido que no seas imprudente y que regreses con bien.

−¿No cambiarás de opinión, cierto? –espetó duramente Kamari.

−No, me temo que no.

−Entonces acepto la responsabilidad que me has encomendado. Y espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, ni que nos avergüences más de lo que ya lo has hecho– espetó de forma voluble.

Con un suspiro y el rostro compungido por las palabras de la dragonesa regresó su atención al rey −. Acepto ayudarte – extendió su mano derecha hacia él−. Espero no rompas la confianza que estoy depositando en ti.

« _Mamá, tengo que hacerlo. Por todos nosotros. Por papá_. _Prometo que volveré_ »

Con un cabeceo solemne, Charioce la estrechó con la suya en un apretón firme que ella respondió. Era mucho mas pequeña en comparación, y mucho más delicada.

 _Con ese apretón y después de más de mil años los humanos y dragones volvían a formar una nueva alianza._

Cuando soltó su mano la chica llevó las suyas hacia su pecho donde colgaba un collar con una brillante garra carmín como adorno principal, la cual acarició con gran cariño. Él nunca había visto algo igual.

− Sé que no se compara a las riquezas que debes poseer, pero quiero que lo tengas. Era tradición entre nuestros pueblos el intercambiar obsequios entre lideres cuando ellos se conocían por primera vez, como muestra de buena voluntad –habló quedamente mientras quitaba el collar por sobre su cabeza, removiendo sus cabellos de forma descuidada y presentándolo ante él con ambas manos.

No hizo movimiento alguno, como si diera por hecho que él la rechazaría. _Ingenua, sería lo último que él haría._ No por la alianza recién concretada sino porque esa muchacha le mostraba una parte pasada de él mismo. La parte que había tenido que luchar contra todos aquellos que creyeron que no lograría ser un rey digno. Y podía verla peleando a ella también, desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Ella sin saberlo se había ganado su respeto.

Por eso, al percatarse de los murmullos y las miradas llenas de desdén que algunas de las criaturas le lanzaban a la joven− en especial la de esa dragonesa insolente−, asintió mientras se acercaba a ella.

"− _...Ese humano nos apuñalará por la espalda en cuanto tenga la oportunidad..."_

"− _...Nos llevará a la ruina..."_

"− _...No puedo creer que haya accedido a esta locura..."_

"− _...Ella es tan débil..."_

Desenfundó su espada y antes de clavarla frente a él como apoyo los observó brevemente con tal frialdad que más de uno temió que de un momento a otro ordenaría a sus soldados atacarlos.

Y después hincó la rodilla, clavando su mirada en los ojos carmín.

 _La historia recordaría ese día como la única vez que Charioce Decimoséptimo se arrodilló ante alguien_.

El efecto fue inmediato y los dragones cesaron los murmullos por la sorpresa.

−No tienes porque hacerlo− lo amonestó sumamente sorprendida. No era común que recibiera muestras de respeto de ese tamaño por lo que se sentía alagada y abochornada a partes iguales.

−No te confundas. Soy mucho más alto que tu− fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

−No eres _tan_ alto –farfulló con el ceño fruncido.

¿Su vista le fallaba o una de las comisuras de sus labios se había elevado por un segundo sin rastro de malicia? ¿Y era su imaginación o eso fue una broma velada? Con el collar en sus manos se acercó y mientras lo colocaba por sobre la cabeza de claros cabellos, él habló.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre? –observó la sorpresa que la asaltó mientras su rostro se coloreaba al percatarse que no se había tomado la molestia de presentarse.

−Nina. Mi nombre es Nina.

Poniéndose de pie y enfundando la espada, Charioce quitó uno de los tantos anillos reales que portaba en una de sus manos y se lo ofreció. Dándole las gracias Nina lo tomó entre sus dedos y observando su pequeña mano izquierda y el tamaño del anillo, decidió colocarlo provisionalmente en su pulgar donde apenas logró ajustarse. Tendría que portarlo en una cadena en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Mientras, el capitán de los Soldados Onyx observaba la escena calculadoramente. Si no conociera mejor a su rey hubiera pensado que el despliegue de respeto que acababa de presenciar había sido real. No sabía que lo había llevado a actuar de forma tan precipitada pero se aseguraría que no volviera a ocurrir en un futuro. Él no era ciego y desde esa niña apareció pudo ver un ligero cambio en Charioce. Era parte de su trabajo el percatarse de esas cosas.

A partir de ese momento no los perdería de vista.

Después de todo, era su trabajo el deshacerse de los inconvenientes que se le presentaban a su líder. Si ella llegase a convertirse en uno, la eliminaría sin más. Él jamás se equivocaba.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Este one shot es un AU del cual tomé inspiración del canon hasta el capítulo 13 de Virgin Soul. Después de meses del final y con la cabeza fría, puedo decir que fue a partir de este capítulo donde todo comenzó a irse a la basura en cuanto al Charinina (¿alguien más notó también una caída en cuanto a la animación de la segunda mitad de la temporada o sólo soy yo?). Me frustra tanto pensar que esta temporada pudo tener una relación romántica mucho mejor llevada y que al final no se sintiera tan apresurada._

 _No me malentiendan, amo a Charioce y Nina, pero hay que aceptar que les faltó más desarrollo tanto individual como de pareja para que la mayoria no los vieran al final como una adolescente hormonal y tonta que sólo le importó el chico que le gusta y de Charioce mejor ni hablo, que todo mundo lo odia y yo odio que el mundo lo odie :(_ _¿ven por qué era tan importante explorar más a fondo sus personalidades si se suponía que ellos dos eran los personajes principales? Lo que temía terminó ocurriendo. Había tanto de donde explorar... es una lástima. Aun así, ChariocexNina hasta la muerteeeee, ya lo dije jajajaja_

 _Un par de cosas más:_

 _1\. Espero que Nina no haya quedado OoC, porque esta es la Nina que vimos en el episodio 8 y que me hubiese querido seguir viendo más en el anime pero la cual quedo enterrada bajo su poco desarrollo. La Nina que no se amedrenta y que defiende lo que cree. Y más porque en este AU se encuentran en una situación de poder similar al ser los líderes de sus respectivas especies (o en el caso de Nina, clan)._

 _2\. Dankar es el nombre con el que he bautizado a la aldea de Nina a falta de un nombre oficial._

 _ **3\. Este es el primero de una serie de AU que tengo planeado subir, aun me quedan un par de ideas que compartir.**_

 _4\. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, pero mi autocorrector es basura y no marca la falta de acentos._

 _¿No dejemos que el fandom muera!_

 _ **Corazon De Piedra Verde**_


End file.
